Corazón Mecánico
by Laradhel
Summary: Tras acabar con la amenaza de Loki, los Vengadores finalmente pueden tomarse un merecido descanso después de librar a la ciudad de Nueva York de un potencial peligro. Pero la llegada de un nuevo miembro a SH.I.E.L.D desordenará de nuevo la rutinaria vida que habían conseguido recuperar, haciendo que, una vez más, la alianza se vuelva a formar.
1. Llegada

**Llegada**

Así que aquello era Nueva York. Bastante diferente a su lugar de origen. No era que le disgustaran los sitios bulliciosos y vivos, era simplemente que prefería los lugares tranquilos, en los que se respirara una vida mucho más relajada.

En el aeropuerto, aguardó a su equipaje, ignorando las miradas de curiosidad de los otros pasajeros. Ausente, se tocó el parche en el ojo derecho, imaginando que aquella sería la razón por la que no le echaban la vista de encima.

_"__No ha comido, ni bebido, ni dormido en todo el viaje"._

_"__¿En serio? ¿Nada de nada?"._

_"__Parece casi inhumano"._

Era cierto; en las cerca de catorce horas que había permanecido en el avión, había rechazado cualquier tipo de comodidad que las azafatas de vuelo le habían ofrecido, desconcertándolas, y se había limitado a leer y a escuchar música durante todo el viaje. Pero, en su opinión, no dormir no era algo tan insólito; recordaba haber leído un artículo en algún lado sobre un experimento ruso sobre el sueño en el que cinco personas habían permanecido sin dormir durante quince días.

Aquel artículo la había horrorizado profundamente, tanto el experimento en sí como los efectos que sufrieron los sujetos de prueba, unos convictos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial a quienes les habían prometido la libertad.

Salió de su pensativo trance al avistar por fin su maleta, enorme, vieja, hecha de piel sintética de cocodrilo de un suave tono pardo. A pesar de que tenía aspecto de pesar bastante, lo cogió con un brazo con aparente facilidad, y lo empezó a arrastrar por las ruedas sin mirar atrás.

Justo cuando ya salía del aeropuerto, recibió una llamada. El tono de "Savior" del grupo Skillet sonó con fuerza mientras, con calma, cogió su móvil Xperia L y se lo llevó al oído izquierdo sin mirar el remitente. Había muy pocas personas que sabían su número.

Y una de ellas era el motivo por el que había venido a Nueva York.

-Una limusina la estará esperando por fuera-escuchó una voz profunda y autoritaria-. Haga el favor de meterse dentro. El chófer la llevará al lugar acordado.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta de su interlocutora, que simplemente guardó de nuevo el móvil sin ofenderse. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la brusquedad del hombre. Además, también quería saber el motivo por el que la había llamado y la había hecho recorrer todo el Pacífico en un trozo de metal volador.

Bueno, no era que se estuviera quejando. En realidad, llevaba muy mal la inactividad.

Suspirando, salió a la calle, y recibió el bullicio (coches, autobuses y gente por aquí y por allá) con una leve y brevísima mueca de molestia. Definitivamente, le gustaban mucho más los ambientes tranquilos. Presentía que echaría de menos su calmada casa, sin más compañía que su gato.

Como le habían comunicado, una espléndida limusina estaba aparcada delante de ella, con un chófer aguardando. Era un hombre bastante mayor, embutido en un traje de chaqueta clásico. Parecía que fuera a una boda en vez de a llevar a alguien a un lugar de reunión misterioso.

Al verla, el anciano se acercó a ella.

-¿Señorita Nagano?-preguntó con gentileza-. Me llamo Roger Adams. Seré su chófer particular. Permítame que le lleve el equipaje.

No había mirado su parche, lo cual agradecía con toda su alma. Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, y el hombre cogió la enorme maleta y, con una fuerza bastante considerable teniendo en cuenta su escuálida constitución, lo metió en el maletero del coche. Luego abrió la puerta del pasajero y la sostuvo abierta hasta que ella, con elegancia, se metió dentro.

Por dentro era lujoso, pero del tipo de lujo sobrio que le gustaba. Asientos de cuero blanco, una pequeña mesa con una copa de champán y una botella, con las luces de poca intensidad. Por primera vez desde que entrara al avión, se permitió relajarse y se recostó en el asiento, mirando ausente el exterior a través del cristal tintado.

-Perdone, señorita…-la voz del conductor surgió de un altavoz, y ella miró hacia el cristal que separaba su compartimento del de Adams-. Pero me pica la curiosidad. He oído que los apellidos japoneses tienen significado. ¿Podría decirme cuál es el significado del suyo?

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra pregunta, habría contestado sin dudar. Pero, al hacer precisamente _aquella pregunta_, el chófer había tocado sin querer una fibra bastante sensible, y no quiso responderle. Por lo que, fingiendo no haberle oído, se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventanilla.

-Disculpe la indiscreción de este anciano.

Se había dado cuenta de su metedura de pata. Ella sonrió levemente, pero no dijo nada.

Tras una media hora de conducción entre las calles abarrotadas y con tráfico, se percató de que cada vez había menos gente y edificios, y que Adams la estaba llevando hacia el exterior de la ciudad. Con curiosidad, se echó hacia delante para observar el lugar hacia donde se dirigían… y se quedó asombrada.

Un enorme portaaviones estaba aterrizado a las afueras de la ciudad, en una pista de aterrizaje rodeado por un grueso cinturón de soldados y tanques que mantenían alejados a los curiosos y a los reporteros, que pululaban como hormigas. Sin dudarlo, Adams tomó la carretera secundaria en dirección a la mole gigantesca, tocando el claxon para apartar a la gente hasta llegar a la barrera custodiada por dos hombres fuertemente armados.

-Identificación, por favor-dijo uno de ellos, inclinándose en la ventanilla bajada del conductor.

Al parecer, todo estaba previsto y controlado, pues el anciano, tras entregarle dos tarjetas de visita, fue autorizado a pasar. En toda la revisión, ninguno de los dos soldados miró en su dirección ni una sola vez, cosa que hizo que frunciera el ceño. Claro que no había visto qué habían hecho con las tarjetas.

Dentro, la seguridad también era fuerte. Contó rápidamente unos cincuenta soldados en el perímetro visible de la pista de aterrizaje. De pronto, Adams detuvo el coche ante la rampa del portaaviones… Un momento, no era un portaaviones, supo. Era un helitransporte. Nunca había visto uno tan de cerca. Por supuesto, conocía el _Godzilla_, la versión japonesa del helitransporte, pero al lado de aquel monstruo, el japonés parecía un cacharro volador propulsado por enormes ventiladores. Era una maravilla de tecnología aeronáutica.

Aunque tampoco era que le gustaran los transportes. Los odiaba con todo su ser.

Adams abrió con gentileza la puerta de pasajero, haciendo que se diera cuenta de dónde estaba. Con cuidado, tratando de no estropear su funcional traje negro, se bajó del coche y le agradeció con la mirada al anciano, que simplemente hizo una reverencia con galantería.

-No se preocupe por el equipaje, señorita. Yo mismo lo subiré más adelante.

Ella asintió, y subió los escalones acompañada por dos soldados.

El interior era justo como lo había imaginado, juzgando el exterior. Luces tenues, pasillos estrechos pero no agobiantes, todo electrónico y a la vanguardia de la tecnología. Incluso las puertas parecían sacadas de una película de ciencia ficción. No trató de recordar el camino; sabía que, de todas formas, se iba a perder y necesitar la ayuda de alguien.

La condujeron hasta una pequeña salita, muy futurista, con un cómodo sillón, una mesita baja con un juego de té japonés (pudo oler la esencia a lavanda, su favorita) y un espejo de cuerpo entero al otro lado de la sala. Una puerta estaba en el extremo opuesto al lugar del que habían venido. Parecía ser una sala de espera. Le pidieron que aguardara allí hasta que la llamaran.

Sin responder, dejó que los hombres se marcharan y miró con curiosidad a su alrededor. No veía de dónde provenía la luz; parecía venir de todas partes al mismo tiempo, y era de un cálido tono dorado, como el del sol. Ignoró el té (amaba el té, pero en aquel momento no le apetecía), y se miró en el espejo.

Una mujer joven, alta y delgada, se reflejó en su superficie. Vestía un traje negro sencillo y funcional, combinado con unos zapatos de tacón alto blancos también sencillos. Un colgante en forma de gota de agua de color ámbar adornaba su cuello, grácil y fino, y sus manos fuertes aunque de apariencia delicada no llevaban accesorio alguno, al igual que sus orejas. Su rostro era fino y de forma levemente ovalada, con unos rasgos suaves y finos orientales, unos labios un poco rellenos y decorados levemente con carmín, y una nariz recta y pequeña. Su ojo izquierdo, de un impresionante tono azul violáceo, le devolvió al espejo una mirada pensativa; el otro ojo estaba tapado con un burdo parche blanco. Su largo cabello, negro como ala de cuervo, estaba peinado de forma que tapara un poco el parche, pero no lo conseguía del todo.

Se atusó un poco el cabello, aireándolo con una mano, y luego se sentó en el sillón.

Y, sin darse cuenta, empezó a _escuchar_.

-… Os he reunido aquí por un asunto muy importante, Vengadores-escuchó una voz profunda, desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada, que reconoció como la de su interlocutor cuando la llamó en el aeropuerto.

Su mente conectó aquella voz con los datos que conocía. Nick Furia, director de la agencia de espionaje S.H.I.E.L.D. Hacía poco, aquella misma agencia había contratado temporalmente a los Vengadores, debido a que una fuente de energía muy importante y peligrosa, el Tesseracto, había sido robado por Loki, el dios nórdico exiliado. Por fortuna, el Tesseracto había sido recuperado y Loki enviado de nuevo al Ásgard.

-Que yo sepa, Loki sigue encerrado en Ásgard-dijo una voz, con un tono guasón en su trasfondo. Un hombre orgulloso, acostumbrado a seguir sus propias órdenes y muy confiado en su poder.

-Y allí seguirá-otra voz se unió. Aquel tenía la potencia del trueno. Era un hombre poderoso, sin duda, alguien a quien temer y respetar-. Loki estará encerrado por siempre por sus crímenes.

-No es Loki el motivo por el que os reuní-otra vez Furia.

-¿Y cuál es ese motivo?-preguntó una cuarta persona. Valentía, honor y sacrificio. Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza cuando oyó aquella voz. Curioso, nunca había oído una voz semejante.

-Un nuevo poder maligno amenaza la Tierra. Uno que logró controlar a Loki y que provocó todo lo sucedido meses atrás.

-¿Alguien controlaba a Loki desde las sombras?-supuso una nueva persona, una mujer. No pudo decir nada de su voz, ni un rasgo característico.

-En efecto. Y ese alguien aún tiene su atención fija en la Tierra.

-¿Quién es?-la persona de voz valiente volvió a hablar.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-Se llama Thanos. Nada se sabe de él hasta el momento, excepto ese dato.

-¿Cómo vamos a luchar contra alguien del que sólo sabemos el nombre?-preguntó un nuevo hombre. Detectó ira oculta, y un control férreo. Vaya, aquel hombre libraba una auténtica lucha en su interior.

-Bueno, también sabemos que es el enemigo número uno-el hombre arrogante. Pudo percibir la sonrisa en su voz.

-Debido a que tenemos tan pocos datos de Thanos, hemos solicitado la ayuda de alguien. Agente Coulson, hágala pasar.

Ante aquello, se levantó del sillón y aguardó delante de la puerta. Así, cuando Coulson la abrió, se encontró con ella esperando con una sonrisa. El agente se recuperó enseguida, y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Nuevamente, se encontró en una estancia amplia, menos futurista que la anterior, pero que parecía ejercer de centro de reuniones y a la vez de control del Helitransporte. Sentados a la mesa central, cuatro hombres y una mujer observaban con curiosidad a la recién llegada, y un quinto hombre embutido de negro con un parche en el ojo (como ella) mirarla con un indescifrable brillo en su único ojo visible.

No le costó relacionar las caras con los datos de los que ya disponía. Allí estaban todos los Vengadores: la mujer era Natasha Romanoff, alias la Viuda Negra (cómo había sobrevivido en aquel conjunto de testosterona era algo que siempre admiraría de ella). El tipo nervioso con aspecto de intelectual debía ser el doctor Bruce Banner, o Hulk; ahora se explicaba la lucha interna que había percibido en su voz. El hombre rubio de ojos azules que no parecía ser de aquella época (por su porte educado, básicamente) era Steve Rogers, el Capitán América; un súper soldado, por lo que sabía de sus informes. Tony Stark (o Iron Man, como se le conocía) era el tipo arrogante seguro de sí mismo. Y el grandullón de cabello rubio y ojos tormentosos era Thor, el dios mítico del trueno.

-Dama y caballeros, les presento a la señorita Suiren Nagano, una agente especial del cuerpo de policía de Japón-dijo Furia, acercándose a ella y presentándola con la familiaridad de quien ya se conocía.

De hecho, así era; aunque por poco tiempo, Furia y ella habían coincidido mientras ella estaba de misión una vez por la zona de Los Ángeles, y en aquel momento el líder se dio cuenta del potencial de la mujer.

-Es un placer-dijo ella, inclinándose brevemente según las costumbres de su país. Aunque hablaba el inglés con sorprendente fluidez, tenía un inconfundible acento japonés en su voz, suave y cantarina.

Todos contestaron a su saludo, e incluso la Viuda Negra esbozó una sonrisa de bienvenida. Tener a otra mujer entre ellos vendría bien; un poco de sensatez femenina sería más que bien recibida.

Furia le indicó a la recién llegada que se sentara en el único sitio libre que disponía la mesa, junto a Natasha.

-He solicitado la presencia de la señorita Nagano por dos motivos; uno, para que nos provea de sus conocimientos sobre Thanos… y la otra, para solicitarle su ayuda en nuestra lucha contra él.


	2. Ataque

**Ataque**

Suiren miró a Furia mientras los demás (los hombres) reaccionaban con sorpresa. Natasha estaba más que encantada de contar con la ayuda de otra mujer en el equipo.

-¿Solicitarle su ayuda?-preguntó Stark frunciendo el ceño-. No se ofenda, señorita nipona, pero parece demasiado frágil para luchar.

"¿Señorita nipona?". La mujer frunció el ceño, un poco ofendida, pero luego no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Stark actuaba según su forma de ser.

-El potencial de la señorita Nagano puede sernos de mucha utilidad contra Thanos, señor Stark-replicó Furia, con un tono cortante en la voz-. No sólo sus conocimientos sobre él, sino también sus habilidades.

-¿Habilidades?

-Eso se verá en otra ocasión-interrumpió la japonesa, con una dura mirada en su único ojo visible fijo en Furia. "No hables", amenazaba-. Cuando haya un combate, entonces os lo demostraré. No soy de las que les guste demostrar cosas con el ánimo de alardear.

Era terca, eso debían concedérselo. El poder persuasivo del hombre de hierro resultó totalmente ineficaz contra la tozudez de la mujer japonesa. Al final, tuvieron que aguantarse la curiosidad hasta que la situación fuera más propicia.

De uno de los bolsillos disimulados de su traje, Suiren sacó un _pen-drive _y lo conectó al primer ordenador que vio cerca, sentándose en el sillón. En la gran pantalla, apareció simplemente una imagen, de una figura encapuchada y muy alta, tomada desde lo que parecía ser un sitio muy alto. La capa no permitía ver lo que había debajo, pero sí pudieron comprobar que era bastante fornida. La imagen estaba borrosa, como si el fotógrafo hubiera hecho la foto a toda prisa antes de ocultarla. El paisaje parecía ser un lugar muerto y de una zona montañosa con volcanes activos, juzgando los pequeños ríos de lava por ahí y por allá.

-Ésta es la mejor imagen de la que disponemos actualmente de Thanos-informó, mientras los Vengadores y Furia se desplegaban a su alrededor-. Hemos tratado de averiguar de dónde procedía esta imagen, pero ninguno de los volcanes presenta un paisaje semejante.

-Fijaos bien en la lava-dijo Natasha, señalando con el dedo sin tocar la pantalla.

-Parece… azul, ¿no?-preguntó dudoso Bruce.

-Es justo lo que nos desconcierta. Y eso refuerza nuestras sospechas de que Thanos no pertenece a nuestro mundo, al igual que Thor-echó una mirada de reojo al dios del trueno-. Según las investigaciones que he hecho acerca del tema…-tecleó algo, y salió un mapa estelar; amplió la imagen hasta que se pudieron detectar las treinta y una lunas conocidas de Saturno-, Thanos proviene de una de las lunas de Saturno, probablemente de Titán, la luna más grande.

-¿Y por qué precisamente de Titán?-Steve frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

Ella abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin responder y miró hacia Furia, que pareció entender lo que aquella mirada quería transmitirle.

-En realidad, el título de "agente especial del cuerpo de policía japonesa" es una tapadera-explicó el hombre mientras los demás volvían las cabezas hacia él-. La señorita Nagano tiene acceso a información confidencial del gobierno japonés, y sus ministros confían en su discreción.

En resumidas cuentas, que no podían explicarles la razón de las sospechas de la proveniencia de Thanos.

-Lamento de veras que esto deba mantenerse en secreto, pero confíen en mí, por favor. La probabilidad de que Thanos provenga de una de las lunas de Saturno es del 40%, y de que provenga de Titán, un 10%.

-¿Sólo un diez por ciento?

-Hasta que la probabilidad se convierta en certeza, no puedo descartar ninguna posibilidad, doctor Banner. Mi trabajo no me permite tomar decisiones a la ligera sin comprender en lo que me estoy metiendo. El resto de las lunas de Saturno tienen posibilidades también de ser el lugar de residencia de Thanos, pero es tan ínfima su proporción en comparación con Titán que prácticamente las descartamos.

-Así que, lo más probable es que Thanos provenga de Titán-resumió Stark-. ¿Algo más?

-He estado investigando sobre Thanos en sí. Resulta que "thanos" es un juego de palabras bastante siniestro que proviene del término griego referido a la muerte, pero lo más probable es que sea una deformación del nombre del dios de la muerte no violenta, Tánatos. De esto, podemos suponer que tiene algún poder relacionado con la muerte.

-¿Sólo porque su nombre está relacionado con Tánatos?

-Y porque hay una prueba-abrió la carpeta de archivos de su _pen-drive_ e hizo doble click en el archivo de vídeo allí guardado-. La persona que hizo la foto a Thanos fue descubierta, y Thanos lo mató de una forma inexplicable. Por fortuna, la cámara de fotos también hacía vídeos, y grabó lo sucedido, aunque no tenía audio. Observen.

Inició el vídeo. La calidad era muy baja, y la cámara parecía haberse caído en un hueco entre dos grandes piedras. Tampoco se oía nada, y estaba muy oscuro. Nada se movió, hasta que vieron a dos enormes criaturas parecidas a hormigas arrastrar a alguien por los brazos. Un hombre, al parecer. No se resistía a sus captores, como si estuviera agotado… o como si hubiera sabido que no tenía escapatoria. Con una lentitud agónica, alzó la mirada, y pareció horrorizarse ante lo que vio. Empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras decía algo de forma inaudible, hasta que fue perdiendo fuerza gradualmente y se desplomó. Los dos soldados hormiga lo dejaron caer sin contemplaciones y se marcharon. La cámara siguió grabando unos segundos antes de apagarse automáticamente por falta de batería.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Suiren miraba uno a uno a los integrantes de los Vengadores; casi todos estaban confusos, mientras que el buen doctor seguramente ya estaba empezando a formarse teorías científicas de lo sucedido en el vídeo.

-He estado revisando una y otra vez el vídeo en busca de alguna teoría lógica que explique cómo un hombre aparentemente sano se desplome de repente, como si le hubieran quitado poco a poco la vida con sólo mirarlo a los ojos. Ninguna de las explicaciones me ha servido, excepto que tiene algún poder… sobrenatural-el escepticismo se notaba en su voz cuando dijo aquella última palabra-. Y algo me dice que el hombre había sido perfectamente consciente de en dónde se estaba metiendo.

-¿En qué se basa para pensar eso, señorita Nagano?-preguntó Steve.

-Por lo que está diciendo. Puedo leer los labios-explicó ante su mirada de confusión-. Está continuamente diciendo "No he sido yo, Alteza". E inmediatamente después, justo antes de caer desplomado, dice: "Lamento mi traición"-puso un mechón negro rebelde tras su oreja, inconscientemente exponiendo más su parche en el ojo derecho-. Intenta librarse del castigo para admitir su culpa antes de morir. Ese hombre sabía quién era realmente el ser a quien se enfrentando, o al menos tenía sus propias sospechas de ello. Lo que me extraña es por qué dice aquello de "traición". ¿Y de qué se estaba exculpando? Por más que pienso en ello, no se me ocurre nada.

Tras fruncir el ceño, suspiró.

-Ésta es la información de la que dispongo hasta el momento sobre Thanos. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

-Antes dijo usted que Thanos provenía de alguna de las lunas de Saturno-dijo el doctor Banner-, y que lo más probable es que esa luna sea Titán, pero estoy bastante convencido de que en ningún satélite hay volcanes de lava azul…

-Dije que _provenía de allí_, no que aún permanezca ahí. De hecho, la probabilidad de que esté allí es realmente baja, apenas un 0,1 %.

-Pero no se atreve a descartar la posibilidad-asumió Stark.

El rostro de Suiren se volvió serio.

-No. De hecho…

De pronto, sonó una alarma que puso en alerta a todos. El agente Coulson llegó corriendo hasta Furia.

-Señor, se trata del señor Barton. Está siendo atacado.

Las cabezas de todos se volvieron hacia el agente. Natasha fue la que pareció más preocupada.

-¿Por quién? ¿Y dónde?-demandó Furia mientras Bruce, Steve, Natasha y Tony corrían a ponerse sus uniformes. Suiren, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, quitó el _pen-drive_ y se lo guardó; era la única que parecía no ser afectada por el estado de alarma general.

-Unas criaturas que parecen hormigas gigantes, señor. Están por la zona cercana al monte Rainier.

La japonesa calculó rápidamente la distancia. Más de trescientos kilómetros; eso, sin contar el atasco que sin duda encontrarían. A no ser que dispusieran de un vehículo extremadamente veloz, dudaba que pudieran ir a rescatar a Barton.

No era que dudara de la capacidad de Barton de cuidar de sí mismo. Sus informes sobre Ojo de Halcón describían a un hombre analista y de mente fría que mantenía la calma en los momentos más críticos. Además, su habilidad con el arco le permitiría resistir hasta que sus compañeros llegaran. Sólo esperaba que los enemigos no fueran demasiado poderosos.

En lo que tardó en llegar a aquella conclusión, Steve y los demás ya se habían cambiado, y Natasha le solicitó una aeronave a Furia.

-Señorita Nagano, por favor permanezca aquí-le dijo el Capitán América. Muy extravagante el traje, en su humilde opinión, y también muy patriótico.

Ella abrió la boca, pero todos se marcharon antes de que pudiera decir nada.

La Viuda Negra se colocó en el asiento de piloto, con el Capitán como copiloto y Bruce Banner (prefería no transformarse en Hulk todavía) detrás de él. Siendo los tres los únicos que no podían volar, debían depender de las aeronaves, y la única que sabía pilotarlos era Natasha. Thor volaba con su martillo Mjöllnir, y Stark utilizaba su armadura de Iron Man para impulsarse por el cielo.

Volaron veloces como el viento, tan rápidos como la máquina les permitía, y cuando avistaron el monte Rainier, se percataron del estado caótico del cielo. Rayos y truenos que Thor no había convocado, y que sorprendentemente no obedecían a su mandato. También grandes ráfagas de aire que estuvo a punto de desequilibrarlos. La Viuda tuvo que aterrizar en un claro ante el peligro de ser estrellados por falta de control.

Una vez en el suelo, Iron Man y Thor también aterrizaron.

-Según el radar, tanto Clint como las hormigas deberían estar por aquí cerca-Natasha señaló su radar.

En efecto, un punto verde rodeado de numerosos rojos estaba situado hacia el noroeste, a apenas unos cincuenta metros de su posición. Echaron a correr en aquella dirección, esquivando piedras y viejos árboles raquíticos. Comenzaron a ver entonces la batalla. Clint estaba solo, rodeado de un auténtico ejército de hormigas gigantescas, con armaduras y que caminaban sobre sus patas traseras enarbolando terribles espadas y hachas. Había cadáveres de hormigas en el suelo, pero se veía que Ojo de Halcón se estaba empezando a cansar.

Y entonces, uno de los enemigos cogió a Barton por la chaqueta y lo mandó volando, con tanta suerte o tanto infortunio que chocó contra Iron Man y ambos rodaron.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó el doctor Banner, sobresaltado.

-Creo que le he encontrado-ironizó Stark, sacudiendo la metálica cabeza.

Los ayudaron a levantarse y se posicionaron para el ataque. Bruce cambió a Hulk y lanzó un bramido, el Capitán cogió su inseparable escudo, Clint cogió una nueva flecha y lo colocó en su arco, Natasha quitó el seguro de su pistola, Thor enarboló su martillo y Stark alzó las manos, preparado para lanzar rayos láser. Las hormigas se volvieron y divisaron los refuerzos de Ojo de Halcón.

-Hora de hacer limpieza.

Ambos bandos chocaron. Las hormigas resultaron ser unos enemigos difíciles, con gran habilidad con las armas y con unas armaduras casi impenetrables. Gracias a la ayuda de Hulk y a la de Thor, muchas hormigas acabaron por los suelos, pero más pululaban por allí, dando la impresión de que jamás se acabarían.

El dios nórdico destrozó el cráneo de una de las hormigas de un contundente golpe de martillo, y se percató de que cada uno de los Vengadores había sido separado de los demás. Thor luchaba rodeado de diez hormigas, por ejemplo. Cada uno defendía bien su terreno y no daba su brazo a torcer, pero la presión (y, sobre todo, la cantidad) de las hormigas era aplastante. Y, aunque Thor y los recién llegados tenían fuerza suficiente para aguantar durante una media hora más o menos, Clint llevaba luchando más tiempo que ellos y estaba mental y físicamente agotándose. Era cuestión de tiempo que acabara colapsando.

Su momento de distracción le costó caro. No vio cuando una de las hormigas alzaba una de sus patas armadas con un garrote con la intención de golpearlo. Natasha le mandó un grito de aviso, y él se volvió con rapidez, pero no pudo evitar que lo golpeara dolorosamente en el costado. Reprimiendo una maldición, cayó sobre una rodilla. Justo cuando cogía su martillo para repeler el ataque de otra hormiga, que había aprovechado el aturdimiento momentáneo del enemigo…

… la hormiga fue mandada a volar.

Los demás insectos chillaron de ira, pero no se atrevieron a moverse. Los Vengadores se volvieron, y Thor alzó la vista.

Suiren Nagano estaba allí, con el puño derecho extendido. Llevaba puesto un uniforme de kung fu sencillo, de color rojo sangre y dibujos de dragones dorados. Los pantalones le llegaban un poco debajo de las rodillas, y llevaba unas simples sandalias de paja; la parte superior consistía en una camisola, y mientras que el brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por la manga, el derecho estaba descubierto. Sujetaba la camisola con un prieto cinturón dorado. El negro y lacio cabello lo llevaba en una tirante cola de caballo alta, y alrededor de su cabeza había atado una cinta negra.

Suiren retiró el brazo y se incorporó. Luego sonrió a Thor, y éste se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba el parche en el ojo.

-Parece que hay problemas-miró a su alrededor, hacia las hormigas y los Vengadores, inmóviles-. Menos mal que no me he perdido la diversión. ¡Venga, atacad!

Y las hormigas volvieron a la carga. Thor reaccionó y también se levantó para atacar. Los demás Vengadores se alzaron con más fuerza y repelieron a los insectos, que rápidamente optaron por la huida. De golpe, todos se detuvieron y corrieron hacia el monte Rainier a gran velocidad. Stark hizo el ademán de perseguirlos, pero el Capitán lo detuvo, argumentando que todos estaban agotados y que debían descansar. Y aunque, por supuesto, el orgulloso Iron Man arguyó que él estaba perfectamente, Suiren dejó claro la diferencia de poder entre ellos y las hormigas, y que ir solo sería un suicidio.

-A todo esto…-Stark frunció el ceño a la mujer japonesa-. ¿Cómo llegó usted hasta aquí?

Ella pestañeó, y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-Corriendo. Tengo mucha resistencia-esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué le pasó a su ojo derecho?-preguntó de pronto Banner, que ya había recuperado su forma humana y se estaba apoyando en el Capitán América.

Ella inmediatamente se lo tapó, pero no sin que todos los demás se hubieran percatado de lo que era.

Tenía un ojo biónico.

Al darse cuenta de que era inútil ocultarlo, quitó la mano.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no importa. No soy una mujer normal, como habéis podido comprobar. Soy una mujer biónica.


	3. Explicaciones

**Explicaciones**

Una vez más, todos se habían reunido en la sala de control del helitransporte de S.H.I.E.L.D, y Furia escuchaba atento a las explicaciones que le daba Natasha respecto a los extraños insectos gigantes que habían atacado de improviso en el monte Rainier; Clint había resultado estar de entrenamiento por allí, por lo que se vio envuelto en medio del ataque. Por fortuna, Ojo de Halcón estaba perfectamente, aunque había agotado sus fuerzas. La agente Hill le examinó y dictaminó que se recobraría por completo tras una noche de descanso.

Suiren fue presentada entonces formalmente a Clint, nombrándola miembro de pleno derecho de los Vengadores. Aunque, por supuesto, ella prefería que la llamaran por su nombre de pila y no por su apellido.

-Así que…-dijo Bruce, sentado en su asiento correspondiente de la mesa y mirando disimuladamente hacia ella-, usted es una mujer biónica, ¿no es cierto?

Los dedos de la japonesa volaban por las teclas de su ordenador portátil, buscando información sobre las hormigas gigantes a las que se habían enfrentado, pero se detuvieron un brevísimo instante cuando escuchó su pregunta implícita. El parche estaba de nuevo colocado sobre su ojo derecho. Al igual que el resto de los Vengadores, había guardado su traje de kung fu y utilizaba una ropa más informal.

-Sí, lo soy-contestó, con voz plana, volviendo a su búsqueda. No dijo nada más.

Furia frunció el ceño hacia ella, pero no dijo nada. Al contrario que los Vengadores, como director de S.H.I.E.L.D, conocía la historia de la mujer japonesa y también su renuencia a contar su pasado; pero aquello no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo en las formas de hablar con ellos. Y no era normal que fuera tan cortante; solía ser una persona tranquila y amable, aunque a veces fría como el hielo.

-No encuentro nada útil. El gobierno japonés se niega a soltar prenda acerca de esas criaturas-Suiren parecía molesta-. Es extraño…

-Puede que no confíen en usted-propuso Stark.

Ella le disparó una gélida mirada. El ambiente se enrareció.

-No te conviene cabrearme, Stark-susurró, mientras se levantaba muy despacio de la mesa, como tratando de controlarse-. Jamás he dado ningún motivo para que desconfíen de mí. Jamás.

Como si pudiera percibir el potencial peligro que representaba la japonesa, el director se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro. Temblaba. No era una buena señal. Sin darse cuenta, Stark había metido el dedo en la llaga. La mujer miró a Furia de reojo, y viendo su mirada de advertencia, trató de tranquilizarse respirando hondo.

-Llevo trabajando durante años para saldar mi deuda con ellos. Así se ganaron mi lealtad. Ese es el motivo por el que confían en mí.

-¿Deuda?-preguntó Natasha.

-Al principio, le debía al gobierno cincuenta millones de dólares. Ahora, le debo cerca de diez mil.

Stark no pudo evitar silbar ante la enorme cantidad de dinero.

-¿Y por qué les debe tanto dinero?-preguntó Steve, cruzándose de brazos.

-Más de la mitad de mi cuerpo está formado por máquinas de alta tecnología-ella le imitó, pero parecía como si quisiera protegerse con los brazos-. Tanto su obtención como su integración en el organismo cuestan tiempo y dinero. ¿No le parece obvio que deba tanto dinero?

-¿Máquinas?-preguntó Thor, desconcertado-. ¿Como las armaduras de Stark?

Ella le miró. No había pensado en que todo aquello de la tecnología implantada en los humanos sería algo totalmente nuevo para él.

-Sí, algo así-tragó saliva mientras miraba hacia otro lado-. Stark las lleva encima, y yo las llevo debajo.

-¿"Debajo"?

-¿Podría prestarme un cuchillo o algo afilado, agente Romanoff?

Aunque frunció el ceño, preocupada, la Viuda Negra le entregó un cuchillo. Suiren lo cogió con la mano izquierda y colocó el filo en su antebrazo derecho. Antes de que nadie la pudiera detener, cortó con un movimiento fluido y rápido, casi acostumbrado. Pero no salió sangre del corte. Y lo que debería ser la piel se despegó con facilidad, revelando bajo ella…

-Un brazo mecánico…-susurró Bruce, fascinado, acercándose.

En efecto. Un brazo hecho de un metal desconocido, con finísimos cables recorriéndolo haciendo el papel de venas y arterias, que contenían un extraño líquido dorado brillante. Tras pedirle permiso a la mujer japonesa, el doctor tocó el brazo de metal, y lo sintió extrañamente cálido al tacto.

-Desconozco la materia de la que está hecho-susurró ella-. Ni tampoco la sustancia que hace que se mueva. Cuando quiero moverlo, lo muevo igual que mi brazo de carne y hueso-alzó el brazo izquierdo, y luego el derecho, demostrando que podía moverlos ambos de igual forma-. Esto que parece piel no es más que un recubrimiento que aísla el metal del exterior.

-Es absolutamente fascinante-dijo el doctor, examinando las venas-. Ese líquido dorado parece estar en simbiosis con su sangre, no es agresivo en absoluto. Y el metal es caliente al tacto, no es frío-la miró, algo incómodo por lo que le iba a pedir-. ¿Me permite que le haga una revisión completa?

Ella se tensó. Muy despacio, asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero la ropa se queda donde está. No quiero verme las cicatrices.

Él asintió, comprensivo. Y luego empezó a pasar sus manos expertas por el cuerpo de la mujer, con la profesionalidad que le confería su trabajo.

-Obviamente, el brazo derecho es enteramente de metal, desde los dedos hasta el hombro-palpó hasta el hombro-. Y la clavícula. Alce el brazo, por favor. Las costillas… Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

Al llegar a la sexta costilla, Suiren emitió un gemido de protesta.

-Ésa es mía-sonrió ante la mirada desconcertada de Bruce-. Algunos huesos se salvaron.

-Dios mío…-susurró el doctor-. ¿El pulmón?

Ella asintió, casi renuente.

-También la pelvis, y la cadera derecha e izquierda… Y ambas piernas-pasó al lado izquierdo, y empezó a contar las costillas falsas-. Una, dos, tres…-paró ante su mueca-. El húmero es de carne y hueso. El codo también, y el radio y el cúbito… Y los huesos de la mano también. A ver la espalda…

Inspeccionó las vértebras una a una, y comprobó que, milagrosamente, la médula espinal se había salvado, y que ahora estaba protegida por vértebras enteramente de metal. Pocas vértebras estaban hechas ya de hueso. Ambos omóplatos también eran de metal. En el rostro, solo se habían visto afectados el oído y el ojo derechos, y parte de la mandíbula. El cráneo estaba intacto, al igual que el cerebro, aunque ahora estaba cubierto de una capa protectora más fuerte, por lo que Suiren les contó.

Cuando terminó la revisión, todos sentían lástima ante la mujer con tantas máquinas en el cuerpo. ¿Qué clase de accidente había tenido para que se hubiera vuelto casi una mujer robot?

-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?-preguntó Clint, expresando en voz alta los pensamientos de todos.

El corte que había efectuado en su brazo derecho se había cerrado por sí solo, ayudado por los nanocritos, unas máquinas microscópicas que aceleraban la curación del organismo y que estaban inyectadas en su sangre.

-Un accidente-contestó Suiren, plana y concisa-. Un camión me arrolló. Mi ex novio trabajaba para una especie de organización de súper-soldados hechos con máquinas de alta tecnología, y me salvaron la vida implantándomelas-se encogió de hombros-. No llevé muy bien que me utilizaran de conejillo de Indias al principio, me temo. Pero acabé trabajando para ellos para saldar mi inmensa deuda de dinero.

Se sentó de nuevo en una de las sillas, cruzándose de piernas.

-Mientras saldaba la deuda, me metí en artes marciales de todo tipo; no solo para aprender a controlar la fuerza de mis nuevos miembros de metal, sino también para fortalecer los que no lo eran-y alzó el brazo izquierdo. Luego miró a Steve-. Supongo que soy una súper-soldado como usted, Rogers. Aunque no completamente, teniendo en cuenta de que algunos de mis miembros son de carne y hueso-respiró hondo, mostrando su incomodidad hablando de un tema tan personal, y miró a todos a los ojos-. Espero que con esto haya satisfecho vuestra curiosidad.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que los miembros de los Vengadores se miraron incómodos. Furia, que ya había oído la historia anteriormente (cuando había conocido a Suiren), no estaba tan desconcertado como los demás; en parte, su cuerpo biónico, su gran capacidad de análisis y su posición en el gobierno japonés (además de su conocimiento sobre Thanos), habían sido los principales motivos por los que le pidió formar parte de los Vengadores. Y, aunque al principio se había negado a colaborar, había acabado aceptando, debido a la presión de sus superiores y también por el enorme peligro que entrañaba Thanos para el mundo.

Sabía que Suiren Nagano sería una pieza clave para la victoria en la lucha contra Thanos.

De pronto, la alarma empezó a sonar, sobresaltándolos a todos, y los agentes Hill y Coulson entraron en la sala. Parecían apurados.

-¡Señor, un nuevo ataque enemigo!-exclamó Coulson.

-Esta vez han atacado la Torre Stark, señor-la mujer miró hacia Tony, que enseguida se puso pálido.

-Pepper estaba ahí dentro-se acercó a Coulson y le aferró los hombros-. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Señor Stark…-dudó el agente.

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!

Coulson se mordió el labio inferior, y Hill miró hacia otro lado. Finalmente, la mujer se decidió a hablar.

-La han cogido como rehén.

Fue como si hubieran soltado una bomba de relojería. Terriblemente pálido, y también furioso, Tony salió de la sala para ponerse una de sus armaduras. Los demás le siguieron, en parte para imitarle (los que tenían uniforme) y en parte también para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería.

-Stark, cálmese-dijo Suiren, una vez cambiados y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los coches más veloces de los que disponía S.H.I.E.L.D-. No le harán daño. Estoy convencida.

-¿Ah, sí?-el hombre de armadura se volvió hacia ella parándose de golpe, haciendo detenerse al resto de Vengadores-. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que Pepper salga viva de esto?-preguntó irónicamente.

Ella no pilló el sarcasmo, u optó por ignorarlo.

-Más de un 97%-contestó, simple y directa-. Créame, soy buena con las estadísticas.

Él la miró un largo instante, a punto de soltar uno de sus famosos bramidos, pero de algún modo se controló y salió del helitransporte, para salir volando sin esperarlos. Steve le llamó, pero pronto se perdió en el cielo.

-Thor, ve tras él-ordenó el Capitán América. El dios del trueno asintió y utilizó a Mjöllnir para salir volando tras Iron Man-. Vamos-les dijo a los demás.

Los cuatro miembros restantes se sorprendieron al ver que Suiren hacía estiramientos de piernas.

-¿Qué hace, Nagano?-preguntó Clint.

-¿No es obvio?-contestó ella, acabando sus estiramientos y lanzándoles una sonrisa divertida-. Yo corro. Tengo resistencia.

Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salió corriendo tras Thor y Stark. Habían olvidado que sus piernas eran biónicas, y seguramente estaban diseñadas para alcanzar la máxima velocidad.

Ojo de Halcón, la Viuda Negra, el doctor Banner y el Capitán América cogieron uno de los coches más veloces de la agencia, y marcharon a toda velocidad hacia la Torre Stark.

-¡Espero que lleguemos a tiempo…!-susurró Steve, preocupado.


	4. Propósitos

**Propósitos**

El pánico cundía en los alrededores de la Torre Stark. Gritos y empujones de gente desesperada que trataba de huir de los monstruos que súbitamente habían aparecido en el edificio y empezaba a matar indiscriminadamente a la población indefensa.

Suiren Nagano, con su atuendo de kung fu rojo y dorado y sus sandalias de paja, era la única que, en vez de ir en la dirección en que la gente se dirigía, iba a contracorriente, tratando de alcanzar la torre. Trataba de ser delicada con la gente y los apartaba con el brazo izquierdo, el brazo que no era mecánico. Su ojo biónico, capaz de ver una mota de polvo a grandes distancias, detectó actividad en la torre. Y su oído escuchó los gritos desesperados de Pepper llamando a Tony y los chillidos incomprensibles de las hormigas gigantes, además del pánico de la gente, cuyo número había disminuido notablemente mientras Suiren corría.

Alcanzó la Torre al mismo tiempo que Stark y Thor. Los vio posarse en el suelo y se acercó corriendo hasta ellos. Les saludó con la cabeza, pero solo el dios del trueno le contestó. Stark ya estaba entrando en el edificio, y los otros dos se apresuraron a seguirle.

-¡Stark!-le llamó Thor, pero él le ignoró.

El edificio estaba lleno de hormigas. Stark, Suiren y Thor despacharon a cuantas pudieron hasta que, inexplicablemente, las hormigas fueron desapareciendo hasta que quedaron los tres Vengadores, jadeantes y cansados. Justo entonces, el resto del equipo llegó, pero el combate ya había acabado. El dueño del edificio siguió buscando a Pepper sin hacer caso de los recién llegados, pero justo entonces, la misma Pepper apareció.

-¡Tony!-exclamó, aliviada.

La cabeza del mencionado se disparó hacia las escaleras que daban al piso superior, y localizaron a su secretaria. Aliviado él también al ver que estaba a salvo, se acercó junto con el resto de los Vengadores.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él.

-Sí, estoy bien. Pero ha sido extraño… No me han hecho nada-explicó al ver sus caras de confusión-, aparecieron de la nada y prorrumpieron en el edificio sin más. Me asustaron al principio cuando entraron, pero ni se acercaron a mí ni provocaron ningún destrozo.

-Sólo querían atraernos-susurró Natasha, pensativa-. La pregunta es, ¿con qué propósito?

"Cierto", pensó Suiren, mientras observaba a su alrededor. Todo estaba en su sitio, no había signos de lucha y, lo que era sorprendente, las huellas de las hormigas apenas se distinguían. Incluso su ojo biónico tenía dificultades para distinguirlas en el piso de mármol blanco. Se agachó y rozó una huella con un dedo; su yema sintió una extraña sustancia, y alzó el dedo para observarlo con su ojo biónico.

-Doctor Banner-llamó, y el hombre se acercó a ella enseguida. Le mostró su dedo cubierto de un extraño polvillo pardo con vetas plateadas-. Creo que deberíamos llevar esto a analizar. No reconozco esta sustancia.

-Muy bien.

Justo después de que el doctor recogiera un poco de la sustancia, el finísimo oído biónico de Suiren (a veces agradecía aquellas mejoras) captó algo que le sonó familiar. Miró a su alrededor, y vio a Tony y a Pepper juntos, el hombre con un brazo sobre los hombros de ella; Natasha y Clint también estaban cerca uno de otra, pero ellos estaban buscando algo entre las pertenencias de Stark; Thor y Steve estaban un poco aparte, sin moverse. Banner se dirigía hacia ellos.

Suiren se levantó despacio. A juzgar por la normalidad de los movimientos de los Vengadores, no escuchaban lo que ella podía captar. Eso quería decir que el sonido estaba o por encima o por debajo de la capacidad auditiva humana, y por eso su oído biónico lo captaba.

Tratando de pasar desapercibida, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, el lugar de procedencia del sonido, y se asomó por la barandilla. No era hacia arriba, sino que descendía. ¿Alguno había bajado al garaje mientras los demás mantenían apartada a Pepper? Bueno, una manera de averiguarlo era bajando.

Deslizó los pies por los escalones, con mucha suavidad, descendiendo con toda su concentración y sus sentidos a plena potencia. Ya no oía a los Vengadores a apenas unos metros por encima de ella. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el siguiente escalón, no permitiéndose ver lo que había al final de la escalera.

Oyó una voz por encima de ella, pero ella siguió descendiendo sin hacer caso. Cuando su sandalia de paja tocó el suelo del garaje, su nariz captó entonces un olor curioso, que no supo identificar. Olía a algo parecido a la miel. Estaba oscuro, por lo que tuvo que utilizar su ojo biónico para captar algo en la oscuridad. El sonido se escuchaba mejor, sonaba más alto; su oído humano lo captaba sin ninguna dificultad, aunque más débil que el biónico. Era una especie de zumbido. ¿Una máquina, quizás?

Su ojo, sin embargo, no captó mucho. La habitación estaba vacía, pero había algo allí, casi podía sentirlo. Por si acaso, alzó su brazo derecho, listo para lanzar un puñetazo, pero aún no se separó de la escalera.

Y entonces, algo salió disparado hacia ella. Con unos reflejos que desconocía que tuviera, Suiren apartó la cabeza y oyó el viento pasar a toda velocidad a su lado, y luego un _chack _muy suave al clavarse algo en la pared. Un arma de filo, seguramente un cuchillo o una daga. Sin darle un momento de descanso, la mente de la mujer japonesa calculó el lugar donde habían lanzado el arma que había intentado matarla y saltó propulsada por sus piernas biónicas. Chocó contra un cuerpo, que dejó escapar un gruñido, humano, y pasó su brazo derecho por la garganta, apretando lo justo para dejarlo sin aire.

-¡Nagano!-exclamó alguien. Y la luz se encendió. Aunque tampoco era que lo necesitara. Y debía recordarles que no le gustaba que la llamaran por su apellido.

Los Vengadores y Pepper habían oído el gruñido y habían bajado a toda prisa, pensando que había sido Suiren quien lo había emitido. Pero se encontraron a la japonesa manteniendo a alguien atrapado, con un brazo alrededor del cuello de un hombre de mediana edad, normalito, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, con el pelo moreno cortado casi al cero y con la nariz un poco chata. Vestía completamente de negro. Tras ellos, una máquina que parecía ser un radiocasete emitía un sonido como de un zumbido, el mismo que Suiren había oído momentos antes.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Stark, furioso-. ¿Quién eres?

El hombre desconocido se debatía bajo el brazo de Suiren, pero ella estaba utilizando su brazo biónico, por lo que no se movió un ápice de su sitio. Era casi gracioso cómo culebreaba para librarse del agarre, mientras que la mujer japonesa estaba impávida ante sus esfuerzos.

-Será mejor que dejes de intentar escapar-le recomendó ella.

Banner se acercó a la máquina, seguido de Stark, y ambos la examinaron con atención.

-No es más que un radiocasete normal-dijo el doctor, desconcertado.

-Sí, pero emite un sonido que me está poniendo de los nervios. Lo oí desde la habitación de arriba y bajé para comprobar lo que era. Y entonces, me encontré con este señor.

-¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, de verdad!-exclamó el hombre, debatiéndose una vez más bajo el brazo de la mujer japonesa mientras Steve y los demás se acercaban a ellos.

-Bueno, me lanzaste un cuchillo a la cara.

-¿Y tú qué mierda eres? ¡Ningún ser humano se mueve tan rápido como tú!

Bruce había abierto el reproductor de discos integrado en el radiocasete, y había descubierto un disco blanco dentro. Se lo enseñó a Stark con una mirada circunspecta; éste lo cogió y, levantándose, se lo mostró al hombre prisionero. Éste lo miró con confusión.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Iron Man.

-Un disco-el hombre se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo bajo el agarre de Suiren.

-Eso ya lo sabemos. ¿Qué tiene dentro?

-¿Y yo qué mierda sé? ¡No sé nada!

-Mientes.

La voz de la mujer japonesa, repentinamente oscura y amenazadora, mandó un escalofrío al hombre atrapado. Su brazo se tensó aún más, haciendo que el humano emitiera un gemido y empezara a buscar aire con desesperación mientras su tráquea se veía bloqueada; sus manos agarraron su antebrazo, pero, como antes, no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Escúchame atentamente. Puedo detectar las mentiras que digas, así que por cada mentira que oiga te iré apretando la garganta hasta que se te rompa el cuello. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Él no pudo responder, pues estaba tratando desesperadamente de respirar, dando débiles golpecitos a su antebrazo.

-Nagano, cálmese-dijo Steve, mirándola con reprobación; ella consintió, y el prisionero tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, agradecido-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Roger… Thompson. Pero… todos me llaman Bobby… Señor.

-Bien, Bobby, no vamos a hacerte daño. Solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas.

-Entonces dile a esta tía rara que me suelte.

Él no lo hizo, lo que cabreó a Bobby. Trató de apartar el brazo de Suiren, pero no se movió.

-Comprende que las circunstancias no me permiten hacerte caso, Bobby. Te hemos encontrado haciendo algo sospechoso en la casa de uno de los nuestros, y queremos saber qué estabas haciendo exactamente y bajo la orden de quién lo has hecho.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Nadie me ha ordenado nada! ¡Simplemente quería poner música!

Steve miró hacia Suiren, y se encontró con que ella fruncía el ceño, confusa. Captó su mirada y le dijo con los labios: "Haz que hable más".

-¿Te metes en la casa de otra persona simplemente para poner música?-preguntó Natasha, que también había visto el silencioso mensaje de la japonesa.

-¡Sé que suena jodidamente raro, pero es cierto! ¡No quería hacer nada malo, de verdad!

-¿De dónde eres, Bobby?-preguntó esta vez Suiren.

-¿Eh? Iowa.

-¿Tienes novia, pareja o alguien que te importe en Iowa?

-Sí, mi novia Sherry. ¿También quieres saber mi signo del zodíaco? ¡No te jode!-de pronto palideció-. No irás a hacerle nada a Sherry, ¿verdad?

-Si no contestas a nuestras preguntas, sí. Pero si te estás tranquilo y respondes, os dejaremos en paz.

-¡Joder, ya estoy contestando! ¡Sólo quería poner música, nada más!

-¿Y cómo entraste aquí dentro?-Stark el que se metió en la conversación, con el ceño fruncido en sospecha-. Este garaje sólo tiene una entrada al exterior, y sólo yo puedo abrirla.

Y, por primera vez, vieron confusión en el rostro del hombre. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer su entorno, y abrió los ojos como platos al no saber dónde estaba.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Todos le miraron, sorprendidos. Su confusión parecía genuina.

-Estamos en la Torre Stark, Bobby-contestó Suiren, en aquella ocasión hablando con amabilidad-. En un garaje. ¿Sabes cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-No… Recuerdo haber estado caminando hacia mi casa en Iowa…-su ceño estaba fruncido, ía flores para Sherry, sus flores favoritas, las amapolas… En dos días iba a ser nuestro aniversario… Cumpliríamos tres meses juntos, ¿sabéis? Y también tenía un regalo…-palideció de nuevo-. ¿Qué día es hoy?

-16 de junio, ¿por qué?

-Se ha pasado…-murmuró, aún más pálido que antes. Suiren tuvo que sostenerlo, ya que las fuerzas de sus piernas parecieron abandonarle por un momento, y apartó el brazo de su cuello-. Nuestro aniversario era el 10 de junio… Oh, Sherry, lo siento…

Los Vengadores se miraron incómodos. El hombre parecía sincero en su lamento, y Suiren no había detectado ninguna mentira en lo que había dicho; realmente no tenía ni idea de qué hacía allí, ni de cómo había llegado, ni qué había estado haciendo. Todo había resultado ser cierto, y aquello era lo que más la desconcertaba.

-Lamento las molestias que haya podido causar-su oído robótico detectó otra vez verdad en sus palabras-. Pero ahora necesito volver a casa.

-Por supuesto-Pepper se solidarizó con él, y lo acompañó escaleras arriba hacia la entrada-. Ven por aquí.

Thor, Clint, Banner, Steve, Natasha, Suiren y Stark se quedaron en silencio, mirándose incómodos. El enigma de cómo había entrado aquel hombre en la Torre Stark era un tema que había escindido de pronto en qué había estado haciendo durante los seis días que aparentemente había estado desaparecido, y cómo era que no recordaba lo sucedido en aquel lapso de tiempo.

La japonesa sospechaba que las hormigas habían tenido la culpa en su desmemoria, aunque no tenía ninguna certeza de que aquello fuera cierto. Según sus cálculos, tenía una probabilidad del 68% de ser verdad. Pero no era una certeza absoluta, y aquello la enfadaba más de lo que quería admitir.

-Deberíamos analizar lo que hay en este disco…-susurró entonces Clint, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en el grupo.

Banner asintió y fue a coger el radiocasete, pero la mano de Suiren en su muñeca lo detuvo.

-Espera-escuchó con su oído biónico, pero no detectó el tictac de ninguna bomba. Estaba completamente en silencio; era una máquina apagada. Satisfecha, retiró la mano-. Puede cogerlo. Pero Furia querrá escuchar esto también.

Los otros seis se miraron. Suiren no lo sabía, pero la anterior confianza que habían tenido en S.H.I.E.L.D se había desvanecido cuando se enteraron que habían planeado utilizar el Tesseracto para crear armas. Ahora se habían reunido de nuevo, pero la confianza no estaba. Furia ya no era de fiar, o al menos eso les parecía.

Y aunque desconocía la historia, la mente de la japonesa era rápida. Vio la desconfianza en los rostros de todos, incluso de los más inexpresivos, y supuso la razón.

-Éste es un tema que perjudica a todos-dijo con suavidad-. No sé qué os hizo Furia en el pasado, la primera vez que se formó la Iniciativa Vengadores, pero puedo adivinarlo. Los gobiernos siempre piensan en sí mismos, ¿verdad?-se cruzó de brazos-. Crean armas con el pretexto de que los van a utilizar para defender la Tierra, cuando en realidad lo hacen para defenderse a sí mismos. La verdad es que lo entiendo.

-¿Qué entiende?-preguntó Steve, frunciendo el ceño confuso.

-Esa necesidad de protegerse. Esa urgencia de saber que tienes algo con lo que defenderte de la bota que te va a aplastar, aun siendo tú mismo una hormiga. Pero no comparto sus métodos-miró entonces a Thor-. El Tesseracto era de Ásgard, según me han comentado; los humanos no teníamos ningún derecho a apropiarnos de algo ajeno, y menos aún de utilizarlo en beneficio propio.

Pero todo aquello ya quedó atrás. Toda ayuda es poca para luchar contra Thanos. S.H.I.E.L.D, los gobiernos mundiales, las fuerzas de Ásgard, e incluso algún otro reino; si nos ofrecen ayuda, lo más estúpido que podemos hacer es rechazar esa mano de ayuda.

-¿Tan segura está de que otros reinos nos ayudarían?-preguntó el dios del trueno, mirándola con sus tormentosos ojos azules.

-El poder de Thanos puede destruirnos a todos-contestó ella, devolviéndole la mirada, convencida-. Ningún reino está a salvo de él. Es por eso que debemos dejar atrás viejas rencillas y empezar a formar alianzas.

De vuelta en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D, informaron a Furia de lo acontecido en la Torre Stark, y el director propuso a Stark un refugio para Pepper. Aunque se lo pensó mucho, el multimillonario finalmente aceptó, y Pepper fue trasladada a la base. Era lo mejor para ella; en aquel lugar, estaría a salvo.

Furia exigió estar presente en la reproducción del disco. Todos los Vengadores, junto con el agente Coulson y la agente Hill, se reunieron en la sala de control. Natasha metió el disco en la torre de uno de los ordenadores y encendió el proyector. Al principio no sucedió nada. Pasaron diez segundos y no se oyó ni se vio nada. Hasta que, de pronto, una figura negra apareció.

Fue tan repentino que no pudieron evitar reaccionar de sorpresa. Era una figura alta, desdibujada y cubierta con lo que parecía ser una capa negra. Sus ojos rojos brillaban desde las profundidades de su capucha, que ocultaba completamente su rostro. Nada más se veía de él, pero todos sintieron un inmenso terror y agonía al verlo.

-_Saludos, humanos_-dijo entonces la figura. Su voz era extraña; mezclaba diferentes voces, voces rotas, voces de hombres, mujeres y niños gritando de dolor y miedo. Ninguna parecía ser la suya-. _Soy Thanos._

-¡Es el hombre encapuchado del vídeo!-exclamó Coulson, que recordaba el vídeo que Suiren les había mostrado.

-_Dejad de volveros contra mí, y aceptad la condena que se os ha impuesto. Morid tranquilos, o morid de forma dolorosa, vosotros elegís. Vuestra sentencia es inevitable. No podéis alzaros contra la Muerte. Ningún mortal puede. Y lo sabéis._

Podían sentirlo. Las oscuras palabras de Thanos se colaban en sus huesos y socavaban sus corazones, buscando minar su moral y rechazar cualquier intento fútil de remediar lo ineludible.

-_Sé que hay alguien en vuestras filas que posee información sobre mí. Información que os está brindando para intentar llegar hasta mí. Quiero a esa persona._

Suiren se sintió palidecer. La estaba buscando a ella, por tener información sobre él. Sí, sabía cosas sobre Thanos, pero nada que no hubiera dicho ya a los Vengadores.

-_Entregádmela, y vuestra muerte será la más rápida y menos dolorosa. Mis hormigas aguardarán vuestra respuesta en el lugar de la Tierra que vosotros conocéis como el Monte Fuji, dentro de cinco días._

Y, sin más, la conexión se cortó.


	5. Regreso

**Regreso**

Tenían miedo. Todos. Incluso Furia se había puesto levemente pálido, y era de una naturaleza estoica.

El trance en el que se habían sumido se rompió cuando Suiren se puso en movimiento de pronto, dirigiéndose hacia el ordenador que habían utilizado para reproducir el vídeo y tecleando a toda velocidad. De no ser porque ella también estaba blanca como el papel y que le temblaban los dedos de forma casi imperceptible, habrían creído que el vídeo no le había afectado en absoluto.

Sin embargo, la mente de la mujer biónica era un torbellino. Trataba de encontrar una explicación a por qué era el objetivo de Thanos. ¿Tendría alguna información que pudiera perjudicarle? Pero la única de la que había dispuesto ya la había revelado en su totalidad a los Vengadores, no se había guardado nada para sí. Era consciente que ocultar información, además de una idiotez, les haría más perjuicio que beneficio. Suiren también deseaba ver derrotado a Thanos, y debía reconocer que ella sola no podía con él. A pesar de sus miembros mecánicos, seguía siendo humana.

Al mismo tiempo que pensaba, buscaba toda la información posible del vídeo que acababan de ver y lo comparaba con el que ella les había enseñado anteriormente, buscando similitudes y diferencias entre ellos. Cualquier insignificante detalle podría llevarlos hasta Thanos. La voz no parecía haber sido alterada, ni tampoco los ojos rojos eran un montaje. Y aquel halo de oscuridad…

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, obligándola a descender a la Tierra. El susto le hizo moverse a toda velocidad, apartando la mano intrusa y cerrando la suya biónica sobre la muñeca, amenazando con romperla. Su ojo morado (el que no estaba tapado con el parche) se cruzó con los azules sorprendidos de Thor, que se había acercado a ella.

-Nagano, cálmese-dijo Furia.

Ella le gruñó, sin soltar la muñeca del dios del trueno.

-Por última vez, no-me-llame-así-soltó entre sus dientes apretados, pero luego se calmó-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tratábamos de hablar con usted, pero parecía estar ignorándonos…

¿Hablar con ella? Suiren frunció el ceño. ¿Tan centrada había estado en sus pensamientos, que no había escuchado a sus compañeros? Bueno, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero en aquella ocasión el mensaje de Thanos la había llevado a un punto casi febril, bloqueando su consciencia del resto del mundo.

Aun así, semejante bloqueo…

Dejó ir a Thor.

-¿Se ha callado algo más con respecto a Thanos?-el líder de S.H.I.E.L.D la miró a los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No. Todo lo que sabía ya lo he dicho. Y por desgracia, no soy tan importante como para exigirle información al gobierno japonés.

Si él iba a ser directo, ella también. Imitó su gesto de cruzarse de brazos, y no apartó la mirada. Hacerlo significaría que dudaba de sí misma y de sus convicciones, y ella había aprendido hacía años a demostrar su autoconfianza. Incluso aunque no la tuviera en realidad.

_Demuestra tu seguridad._

-Pero…-Suiren pensó seriamente sobre lo que iba a decir-, sé de alguien que puede arrojar luz sobre este asunto. Está lo bastante cerca del gobierno japonés para poder enterarse de algo, y es un buen amigo mío. Nos ayudará.

"O eso espero", pensó para sus adentros. Vivek siempre había tenido un humor muy "especial". Y la presencia de algunos miembros de los Vengadores podría molestarlo.

Furia la miró, tratando de llegar a una conclusión sobre si confiar o no en Suiren. La japonesa casi podía ver los engranajes de su mente trabajando a toda potencia. Disimuladamente, miró a los demás, y vio idénticas expresiones de duda en los rostros de cada uno. Solo Thor y Stark mantenían una cuidadosa máscara neutra; no podía adivinar lo que estarían pensando.

-Muy bien-dijo finalmente Furia, casi sorprendiendo a Suiren-. Confiaremos en ti.

El súbito tuteo no la molestó. Quizás fuera una garantía para que empezaran a llamarla por su nombre de pila.

-Entonces, espero que os guste mi país-sonrió de lado.

Viajaron en el helitransporte de S.H.I.E.L.D. Tratándose de un vehículo tan grande, su velocidad debería haberse visto muy reducida, pero sus potentes motores y demás parafernalia compensaban aquel defecto. En un viaje normal en avión el tiempo habría sido de catorce horas, pero en el helitransporte se reduciría el tiempo hasta ocupar diez horas.

Cuatro horas no era mucho tiempo, pensaba Suiren, pero al menos no eran diez horas embutida en un incómodo asiento de avión, sin nada que hacer excepto escuchar música o leer. Agradecía que al menos pudiera hacer algo más, aunque fuera simplemente caminar por la base voladora.

Se había dedicado en intentar averiguar más sobre el vídeo de Thanos, pero había resultado ser una pérdida de tiempo. La poca información de la que disponía era insuficiente, y los ministros japoneses se habían cerrado en banda definitiva e inesperadamente en lo que se refería a soltar prenda. Y, aunque nunca había confiado del todo en ellos, aquella súbita negativa a responder a sus preguntas había encendido su alarma y había fortalecido su determinación para hallar respuestas. Si tenía que conseguirlas sola, lo haría; no necesitaba la ayuda de aquellos holgazanes sedientos de poder que eran los ministros.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesta, mientras se contenía para no aporrear el teclado de su portátil (si lo hiciera, lo rompería). Ninguna de sus herramientas servía para averiguar nada, ni el rostro auténtico de Thanos, ni su procedencia, ni la magnitud de su poder mediante la voz… Nada. Se estaba cogiendo un cabreo de campeonato, y sabía que la primera persona que le hablara sería la primera en sufrir su "ira".

Se colocó las manos ante los ojos y suspiró. Pagar su furia con alguien no solucionaría sus problemas. Debía salir de aquella habitación antes de que acabara estallando. Con otro largo suspiro, cerró su portátil, se cambió a una ropa más deportiva y salió de la habitación con una toalla del baño en la mano, en busca del gimnasio. Quizá el ejercicio la librara de parte del estrés acumulado.

Con unas pocas indicaciones de unos amables miembros de la tripulación, Suiren llegó hasta el gimnasio, una amplia estancia llena de "juguetes", como a la japonesa le gustaba denominar. Pensó en dirigirse hacia los sacos de arena, pero se percató de que Steve ya estaba entrenando allí, por lo que se decidió por las cintas de correr. Puso la velocidad a una media y empezó a correr, a un ritmo regular. El Capitán la vio, pero ella lo ignoró, y al cabo de un rato, él hizo lo mismo.

La canción _Hey Brother_, de Avicii, sonaba por los altavoces del gimnasio, y Suiren tarareó su estribillo mientras corría. Le gustaba aquella canción, le parecía muy optimista y alegre. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban era la cinta de correr, los puñetazos de Steve contra los sacos de arena y la respiración concentrada de ambos mientras hacían ejercicio.

Poco a poco, la mente de Suiren se despejó lo suficiente como para pensar con más claridad. No iba a encontrar respuestas obsesionándose. Su amigo Vivek era bueno viendo cosas que ella no podía; sería un gran apoyo. Y su cercana posición al gobierno japonés (y, por ende, a los archivos secretos) serviría para hallar las respuestas que no lograran deducir.

"Espero que eso sea suficiente", pensó para sus adentros. Si resultaba ser igualmente insuficiente, su posición entre los Vengadores como informadora acerca de Thanos se vería muy perjudicada. La habían contratado para ello.

No quería ser sólo una soldado más de los Vengadores. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo siendo la matona de una organización; no quería serlo más.

-Tiene mucha resistencia-dijo una voz, haciendo que diera un respingo de sorpresa.

"Vaya, hoy me dan muchos sustos".

Deteniendo la máquina de correr, volvió la cabeza. Steve se había sentado en un banco, con la toalla sobre un hombro y una botella en la mano, seguramente agua o alguna bebida energética. Estaba sudoroso y respiraba pesadamente, y se fijó en que sus nudillos, aun cubiertos por las vendas, estaban un poco maltratados.

Ahora que se fijaba, ella misma también estaba un poco asfixiada. Era mejor tomarse un descanso.

Suspirando, bajó y fue hacia el banco donde estaba el Capitán y se sentó a su lado, pero dejando un espacio entre ellos. Cogió su toalla y se limpió un poco la cara, y chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que se había dejado su bebida en su habitación.

Steve le tendió su botella. Ella lo miró, y luego lo cogió; bebió sin pegar la boca y se lo devolvió, agradecida. El agua no le servía siempre, pero solía funcionar tras hacer algo de ejercicio. Su bebida era un compuesto creado específicamente para ella, por culpa de su mezcla de sustancias en el cuerpo. Necesitaba su sangre para hacer funcionar sus miembros de carne y hueso, pero también la sustancia dorada que hacía funcionar su parte biónica; por lo que tuvieron que crear una bebida que restableciera plenamente las funciones de los miembros de metal, y debía beberla todas las noches antes de acostarse. Cuando se acababa, se creaba más.

"Parezco el doctor Jekyll con la poción de Mr. Hyde", no pudo evitar esbozar una discreta sonrisa ante aquel pensamiento.

-¿Alguna vez ha intentado averiguar cuánto puede aguantar corriendo?-preguntó casualmente Steve.

-Según los cálculos, una semana corriendo a un ritmo normal-contestó ella, también con un tono natural, como si hablaran del tiempo-. Si me presionara, duraría dos días, tres con suerte.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Ese amigo suyo… ¿podrá ayudarnos realmente?

-Eso espero. El gobierno ya se niega a soltar más información sobre Thanos, y el único lo suficientemente cercano a ellos es mi amigo Vivek. Si él no puede ayudarnos, nadie podrá.

-Comprendo. Esperemos que tenga usted razón, Nagano.

-Suiren-ella le echó una fugaz mirada con su único ojo visible-. No quiero que me llamen por mi apellido.

-¿Por qué?

-Es personal. Si quiere, puede tutearme, así no le será tan complicado llamarme por mi nombre.

-Bueno, pero tú también deberás llamarme Steve-sonrió el hombre, viéndose recompensado con una minúscula de la mujer japonesa.

-Hecho-se dieron la mano, como firmando un acuerdo. Con el gesto, un resplandor plateado en el cuello del Capitán atrajo la mirada de la mujer biónica-. ¿Eres creyente, Steve?

La mano de Steve fue hacia el pequeño crucifijo colgado a su cuello.

-Sí, lo soy. ¿Y tú?

-No. Soy demasiado racional para ello-explicó ante su mirada desconcertada-. Nací en una familia creyente, pero los rezos no me ayudaron cuando tuve aquel accidente. Las máquinas fueron las que me mantuvieron con vida.

-Entonces, ¿en qué crees?

Ella se lo pensó un instante.

-En nuestra capacidad, la capacidad del ser humano, en crear bondad. Creo que nosotros somos el dueño de nuestro destino, y que lo único que nos hace iguales es que al final encontraremos la muerte, antes o después.

"Y, si dejamos que gobierne Thanos, eso será más antes que después", iba a decir, pero aquella siniestra frase decidió guardársela para sí misma. Ellos estaban allí precisamente para evitar aquello.

-Encuentro bastante difícil creer en lo sobrenatural. Pienso que debe tener una explicación todo lo que ocurre.

-¿Y cómo te explicas lo de Thor? Él es un dios, lo sabes.

-Curioso que un cristiano diga eso.

-Soy abierto, eso es todo-él se encogió de hombros.

Suiren soltó una breve risa, pero enseguida se puso seria.

-No pienso en él como en un dios. Tiene un enorme poder, lo confieso, pero no lo considero un dios. Los dioses existen porque existe la jerarquía del más fuerte gobernador del más débil, y eso nos llevó a muchas situaciones en la historia de oscuridad y sumisión. Prefiero morir antes que admitir que algo, o alguien, es superior a mí. Los dioses, para mí, no existen.

-Por eso quieres derrotar a Thanos. Para demostrar que no es un dios.

Ella asintió; su ojo visible poseía un brillo acerado, lleno de determinación, y Steve no pudo evitar admirarla.

-Thanos tiene un poder aterrador, y lo está utilizando indiscriminadamente. Actúa como un dios. Y eso no lo puedo tolerar. Los dioses no deciden nuestro destino; no tienen derecho a interferir en nuestra vida.

Hubo un silencio. Dejaron que el tiempo transcurriera, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que Suiren se levantó y se marchó hacia su habitación tras despedirse de su nuevo amigo Steve.

No se había percatado del tiempo que había pasado desde que se metiera en el gimnasio, y cuando preguntó, se sorprendió al escuchar que quedaban sólo dos horas para llegar a su país. Resolvió que no quería encerrarse de nuevo tratando de encontrar detalles que se le hubieran escapado del vídeo del mensaje, por lo que, tras beber un poco de su "bebida especial", ducharse y ponerse ropa cómoda, fue hacia la cabina de mando.

En su camino, sin embargo, chocó con alguien. Había estado sumida en sus pensamientos, por lo que al doblar la esquina ambos chocaron.

-¡Lo siento!-exclamó ella-. Ah…

Era Thor. El hombre rubio se disculpó con educación, pero también se quedó paralizado al ver quién había sido la persona con quien se había tropezado. Ambos se quedaron mirando por un largo instante, incómodos, hasta que Suiren salió del trance y endureció la expresión.

-Siento el tropiezo-susurró ella, con voz gélida-. Debo irme…

Trató de pasar por su lado, pero Thor la agarró por el brazo izquierdo, el que no era biónico, y la obligó a detenerse.

-¿Puedo confiar en usted?-preguntó el dios del trueno, con voz profunda.

Ella miró su mano, y luego sus ojos.

-No lo sé. Yo no confío en nadie, ni siquiera en mí misma. Ahora, _suélteme_. Si no quiere perder el brazo, claro.

Él, lejos de obedecerla, endureció la mirada y apretó más su brazo. Ambos se observaron echando chispas.

-Esa actitud suya puede llevarla a la muerte, Nagano-ignoró la mirada de odio que le echó la mujer al oír su apellido-. Soy un dios. No debería volverse contra mí.

-Y esa actitud es la causa por la cual se inventaron los científicos-la mano biónica se cerró sobre la muñeca de Thor-. Una persona que se cree todopoderosa, un _dios_, es justo el tipo de persona que cae a manos de seres "inferiores". Thanos se cree invencible, invulnerable; esa creencia será la que lo haga caer. Y yo estaré allí para presenciar esa caída.

-Olvida su poder. Controla la muerte.

-Cierto, y aún no sé cómo vamos a conseguir librarnos de eso. Pero… no dejaré que alguien que se cree un dios, por muy poderoso que sea, nos controle como si fuéramos sus marionetas.

El dios nórdico la miró con seriedad. El ojo visible de Suiren brillaba con la misma determinación que anteriormente vio Steve en ella. Pero el hombre rubio vio más allá; vio, en medio de aquella oleada de coraje, un espíritu frágil y una niña llena de miedo y dolor. No supo cómo o por qué veía aquello; sólo supo que aquel aparente valor ocultaba muchas más cosas.

La mano de Thor la dejó ir, con lentitud y suavidad. Suiren lo miró con confusión, y también lo soltó. Los ojos tormentosos del dios del trueno eran insondables, y la miraban como tratando de sumergirse en su alma. Su corazón, un corazón medio mecánico medio de carne y hueso, dedicado únicamente a transportar la sangre, los nanocritos y el misterioso líquido dorado, empezó a latir de una manera que jamás había sentido.

Ambos salieron del trance cuando oyeron a alguien correr hacia ellos. Era Coulson. Suiren agradeció su inoportuna llegada. Había venido únicamente para informarles de que aterrizarían dentro de poco.

"Bueno, vuelvo a casa en mucho menos tiempo del previsto".


	6. Vivek

**Vivek**

**¡Hola! Perdonad por no actualizar antes, he estado ocupada. ¡Como compensación, un capítulo extra-largo! Espero que os guste.**

**Aprovecharé este espacio para contestar al comentario que me hizo Darkmoon en el capítulo anterior, "Regreso": Sí, sé lo que es una Mary Sue, y honestamente, si crees que Suiren es un personaje extremadamente idealizado y sin apenas defectos que además cambia en exceso la historia principal, te informo de que mi fic la tiene a ella como protagonista y que es completamente natural que me centre más en ella. Además, acabo de empezar a escribir este fic, aún no me has dado tiempo a describir su psicología, y mi OC está lejos de ser perfecto.**

**Otra cosa de la que quería informarte era de que cogí a Thanos porque era una figura conocida, pero mi fic no tiene nada que ver con el Thanos que todos conocemos. Le cogí a él como podría haber cogido a un personaje totalmente inventado, simplemente no lo hice porque no tengo la imaginación necesaria para sacarme un villano de la manga (sí, soy vaga, ¿y qué?). Bastante que me estoy inventando la historia de por sí. Además, en vez de Thanos podría haberle llamado Pepito Pérez con sus poderes y ya está.**

**De todas maneras, si a ti no te gusta mi fic, oye, nadie te está obligando a leerlo. Lo seguiré escribiendo aunque solamente haya una persona en el mundo que le interese, por el simple hecho de que me gusta escribir. Hay gente que lo lee y que parece que le interesa, y con eso ya me contento. Aunque también hay otra solución: borrar el fic y fin de la historia.**

Tokio, las siete y treinta y dos minutos de la tarde. Gente de todas las clases se paseaba por las calles, entre el ruido de los coches, las motos y la música a toda potencia. Las conversaciones flotaban en el aire, la mayoría en japonés, pero también había inglés, ruso, alemán y (sorprendentemente) algún que otro español. El increíble despliegue de colores de sus indumentarias también dañaba un poco la vista, pero resultaba también espectacular; aunque había gente vestida de paisano, la mayoría iba como sus personajes preferidos de películas, series o dibujos animados.

Quizá por eso, no se detenían al ver a un grupo particular de seis personas, guiadas por una japonesa de pelo negro con un parche burdo en el ojo derecho. Todos iban vestidos de manera informal, con camisetas normales y pantalones vaqueros, pero el brillante punto en el pecho de Stark y, sobre todo, la soberbia estatura de Thor no llamaban la atención. En Nueva York no habían podido cruzar hasta la acera de enfrente sin que los fans los acosaran; allí, pasaban prácticamente desapercibidos.

-Es una de las pocas cosas que me gusta de mi país-sonrió Suiren cuando le preguntaron acerca de ello-. A nadie le importa realmente cómo seas, siempre que no te metas con ellos. En las zonas más tradicionales quizás os miren con mala cara, pero aquí somos gotas del mismo mar.

Sin embargo, se veía que estar en una ciudad tan ruidosa y llena de vida la molestaba ligeramente. Se había tapado el oído derecho (el biónico) para bloquear parcialmente el ruido, pero no podía evitar esbozar alguna que otra mueca de molestia. Ahora comprendían por qué prefería los sitios tranquilos.

La mujer mecánica los guió por las calles, alejándolos del barullo general y de los edificios más altos. El paisaje a su alrededor empezó a ser más tranquilo y los edificios empezaron a ser más antiguos y bajitos, hasta que llegaron a una zona medio industrial, sucia y poco concurrida.

Suiren miró a su alrededor, haciendo detenerse a sus compañeros Vengadores. Luego los llevó a lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado, bastante estropeado, y abrió la pesada puerta metálica con su brazo biónico.

-Vamos, entrad-dijo al ver que no se movían.

Una vez dentro, el ruido de máquinas y gritos los inundó. Las desgastadas bombillas del techo alumbraron una amplia estancia repleta de máquinas de hacer deporte. Había de todo, desde sacos de arena y potros hasta unas plataformas de escalada que llegaban hasta el elevado techo. Unas cuarenta o cincuenta personas de toda clase de etnias entrenaban sin descanso; se detuvieron un instante para ver quién había entrado, pero volvieron a seguir entrenando como si nada. Sólo unos pocos siguieron observando.

Suiren volvió a cerrar la puerta con aparente facilidad.

-¡Lily!-escucharon entonces una voz femenina, y la mujer japonesa miró hacia su origen.

Una impresionante mujer africana se acercó a ellos, con paso firme de soldado. Su piel del color de la moca brillaba por el sudor, y vestía una camiseta de tirantes verde oscuro y unos pantalones caqui de combate, con unas imponentes botas de cuero negro. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de vendas y tenía una cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo, de una especie de animal salvaje. Era delgada, pero de músculos firmes de haber estado entrenando durante años, y no era muy alta. Su cabello negro rizado lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto, pero no había podido evitar que unos mechones se soltaran. Sus impresionantes ojos verde claro brillaban divertidos, y su gran sonrisa transmitía calidez y bienvenida.

-¡Ash!-exclamó Suiren, encantada, y ambas se tomaron del antebrazo y se palmearon mutuamente los hombros-. Cuánto me alegra volver a verte.

-Y a mí-sonrió la africana-. Aunque no pensaba que ibas a volver tan pronto.

-La situación lo requiere, vieja amiga-su rostro se puso serio.

Ella también se puso seria al intuir la gravedad del asunto. Ambas parecieron comunicarse en silencio, hasta que la mujer africana alzó la cabeza y miró a los Vengadores.

-¿Y tus acompañantes, Lily? ¿Son quienes pienso que son?

-Sí, lo son-Suiren se volvió hacia ellos y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran-. Éstos son los Vengadores. El señor Tony Stark, el doctor Bruce Banner, los agentes Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers y Thor, el dios nórdico del trueno. Ésta es mi amiga Ashwini M'Gambo.

-Aunque mis amigos me llaman Ash-la mujer hizo un saludo llevándose dos dedos a la frente, con una sonrisa-. Encantada de conocerles, Vengadores.

Ellos también murmuraron un saludo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha traído hasta aquí?

-Ash, quisiéramos ver a V. Necesitamos su consejo.

Ash pestañeó, y luego se puso seria.

-Para que quieras ver a V, tiene que ser grave. Muy bien, os acompaño.

Ambas caminaron a través de la estancia hasta llegar a una puerta semioculta al fondo; a su paso, los que estaban entrenando saludaban esporádicamente tanto a Ash como a Suiren, y ellas contestaban con una enorme sonrisa. Parecían ser un grupo bastante integrado y que se cuidaban mutuamente.

El guardián de la puerta alzó la cabeza al oírles llegar. Era un hombre anciano, por la profundidad y abundancia de las arrugas en su rostro, pero aún conservaba gran vitalidad en sus miembros como para ejercer de protector de aquel lugar. Sonrió ampliamente al divisar a la mujer japonesa, y se levantó para darle la mano.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Lily-dijo-. Los chicos han estado un poco solos sin ti.

-Seguro que han organizado alguna trastada sin mí-sonrió Suiren-. En cuanto todo esto acabe me aseguraré de volver a meterles en cintura.

-¡Buena suerte con eso, muchacha!-Robert rió.

Tanto Ash como Suiren se rieron también, mientras detrás los Vengadores se mantenían un poco apartados.

-Bueno, adelante todos-el anciano abrió la puerta, revelando que detrás había un elevador; detuvo a Ash cuando estuvo a punto de entrar-. A ti te está buscando el jefe, jovencita. Deberías ir a verle…

Tras entrar, la puerta se volvió a cerrar, y bajaron varios niveles. Aún oyeron durante unos instantes los refunfuños de Ash mientras descendían.

-Una pregunta, Suiren…-dijo Bruce, rompiendo el silencio-. ¿Por qué la llaman Lily?

-Ah, ¿eso? Verá, mi nombre en japonés significa "lirio de agua", y "lirio" en inglés es "Lily"-explicó.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, revelando una habitación muy oscura y una puerta circular que parecía hecha de acero reforzado. No tenía ojo de cerradura ni tampoco picaporte, simplemente un panel a un lado de color azulado. Suiren fue hacia el panel, y cogiendo un cuchillo, se cortó el índice izquierdo dejando brotar una gota brillante de sangre. Apoyó el dedo sobre el panel y aguardó hasta que oyeron un pitido; la puerta de acero se abrió tras unos chasquidos, y más allá otra habitación oscura.

-Hola, V-saludó Suiren, entrando en la estancia, sin molestarse en encender la luz.

La habitación estaba repleta de pantallas. Todas monitoreaban cada rincón de la ciudad de Tokio, y cambiaban cada pocos segundos para revelar un plano diferente de la misma ciudad. Era casi mareante la actividad, y lo que más asombraba era que no había cables a la vista, ni tampoco se oía el menor ruido.

Una cabeza se movió desde detrás de unas de las pantallas apoyadas en una larga mesa, asomándose para ver a los recién llegados. Era un hombre, maduro, de unos cuarenta y largos, con un desgreñado cabello rojizo y una barba descuidada de varios días. Tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo unos cansados ojos verde oliva, y unas arrugas se formaban en su ancha frente. Frunció el ceño al ver a los Vengadores, pero enseguida se borró al posar sus ojos sobre la joven japonesa que estaba al frente de todos; aunque no sonrió, pudieron ver que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban brevemente hacia arriba.

-Pequeño lirio-susurró, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a emplear su voz-. No esperaba volver a verte hasta dentro de unos cuantos días.

-Una emergencia me ha traído de vuelta, V-sacó el disco con el mensaje de Thanos de un bolsillo de su chaqueta vaquera-. Necesito que examines esto y que me des tu opinión.

Caminó hacia él, pero súbitamente se percató de su mirada de sospecha a los Vengadores.

-Ah, éstos son…

-Sé quiénes son, pequeño lirio-cortó el hombre-. Pero me estoy preguntando qué hacen en mi santuario. Sabes que no acostumbro a dejar que nadie con fuerzas sobrehumanas o similares entren aquí dentro. No quiero a ésos-señaló a Stark, Thor y Banner con el dedo-en mi propiedad. Los demás no me importan, pero esos tres deben marcharse.

Los mencionados fruncieron el ceño, molestos. Habían venido porque necesitaban ayuda, pero no iban a permitir que se les hablara de aquella manera.

-No seas crío, Vivek-le riñó entonces Suiren, también con el ceño fruncido, sin importarle que aquel hombre le doblara en edad-. Algunos no eligieron ser lo que eran. Son como nosotros. Yo respondo por ellos.

-¿Como vosotros?-preguntó Steve, confuso.

Vivek miró a la japonesa, ignorando la pregunta del capitán. Luego suspiró, y rodeó la mesa extendiendo la mano hacia ella. Los Vengadores no pudieron evitar soltar una brevísima exclamación de sorpresa que se apresuraron a ocultar.

Aquel hombre era inválido.

Iba en una silla de ruedas de última generación, y se movía con un pequeño mando en uno de los mangos de la silla. Tapaba sus piernas con una cálida manta verde oscuro, y llevaba una chaqueta de pana parda; algo desconcertante, pues hacía un poco de calor en aquella oscura habitación.

-Sí, soy inválido-dijo Vivek cogiendo el disco de la mano de Suiren y volviendo hacia la mesa-. Tuve un accidente que me dejó las piernas destrozadas. El jefe me propuso reemplazarlas con implantes artificiales, como los que tiene el pequeño lirio aquí-señaló hacia Suiren mientras insertaba el disco en un reproductor y aguardaba a que se cargara en la pantalla más grande situada frente a sí-, pero me negué a ello. No habría tenido tiempo para pagarlo, ni tampoco tengo el estómago para trabajar para ellos.

Suiren no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras rodeaba la mesa y se colocaba tras él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Di más bien que no habrías podido soportar trabajar para ellos sin despotricar-bromeó.

-Mira quién habla-bufó Vivek-. Tú siempre estás protestando acerca de la inutilidad de esos incompetentes. Y no sólo tú; todos protestan. Aquí, al menos, soy mi propio jefe y nadie puede ordenarme nada. Bueno, vamos a ver ese vídeo.

Aguardaron mientras el hombre miraba el vídeo con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, sus ojos fijos en la imagen de Thanos proporcionando el mensaje mientras se frotaba pausadamente la mandíbula, restregándose la barba. Nadie en la habitación (ni siquiera Suiren, que era la que mejor le conocía) habría podido adivinar sus pensamientos.

Al acabar, se quedó mirando el vacío unos instantes antes de suspirar y devolverle el disco a Suiren.

-¿Y bien?-instó ésta, recibiéndolo y guardándolo de nuevo-. ¿Qué opinas de esto, V?

-Estoy confuso, la verdad-admitió él-. En este mensaje, Thanos dice que te está buscando porque estás proporcionando información sobre él, pero eso es demasiado impreciso. La poca información que poseíamos es nada más que conjeturas sostenidas únicamente por probabilidades poco fiables. Estoy convencido de que no te está buscando porque estés dando información sobre él; tiene que haber algo más, un motivo oculto.

-Pero, ¿sabe realmente quién soy? En el mensaje, Thanos no parecía ser consciente de quién era yo. Sólo me nombra como una "persona". Dudo que sepa siquiera si soy hombre o mujer. Y, en caso de que le entregáramos a alguien, ¿cómo sabría él si es la persona que está esparciendo información o no?

-Buena pregunta, pequeño lirio. Tal vez tenga otra habilidad oculta, como tu oído biónico detecta-mentiras, por ejemplo. Pero, de nuevo, esto sólo nos lleva a suposiciones. Y en cuanto a si sabe realmente quién eres… No creo que lo sepa. Lo que sí me molesta es cómo se ha enterado que hay alguien informando sobre él.

-¿Quieres decir que…?-Suiren se tensó.

-Sí… Me temo que hay alguien cercano a nosotros que está informando a Thanos sobre nuestros movimientos.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el que la mujer japonesa se mordió el labio inferior, afectada por la sospecha de Vivek. No quería creerlo, pero… según los datos implícitos que había proporcionado Thanos durante su mensaje, lo más probable era que fuera cierto lo que Vivek estaba suponiendo. Ella había llegado a la misma conclusión cuando estuvo repasando el vídeo durante el viaje a Japón, pero había sido una idea tan descabellada que se había negado a creerla, y la había desechado en cuanto había cobrado forma en su mente.

-Es una acusación muy grave-suspiró el inválido, con el rostro nublado de tristeza y vergüenza por dudar de sus propios compañeros-, pero ahora mismo, es la opción más factible de la que disponemos. Todos son sospechosos. Los únicos que somos de fiar somos los que estamos aquí dentro-miró a los Vengadores, admitiéndolos dentro del grupo de gente fiable-. Ni siquiera Ash, o el jefe, son de fiar. Créeme, pequeño lirio, a mí también me cuesta esta decisión-tomó la mano de la japonesa y le dio un apretón-, pero el destino del mundo depende de ello.

El nublado ojo violeta se cruzó con los suyos verdes, lleno de duda, y asintió débilmente. El hecho de no poder confiar ni siquiera en su mejor amiga, Ash, era un duro golpe. Para ella, aquel grupo de gente era casi como su familia, que la había apoyado en todo momento, la habían hecho reír y sentirse viva. La habían hecho sentirse completa de nuevo, una sensación que no había tenido desde que había tenido aquel accidente en el que casi perdió la vida.

Vivek respiró hondo, y le devolvió el asentimiento con mucha más determinación que ella. Soltó su mano y miró atentamente a los Vengadores, con frialdad.

-Supongo que no tengo que pedirles que estén de mi lado.

-No es necesario-dijo Stark, atusándose el cabello-. Es sencillo llegar a la misma conclusión que usted después de ver varias veces el vídeo.

El hombre no parecía muy convencido, pero lo dejó pasar.

-No tengo mucho que ofrecerles, pero acomódense como puedan-los Vengadores se miraron y empezaron a dispersarse por la habitación-. Pequeño lirio, quisiera averiguar que todo vaya bien con tu brazo mecánico. ¿Te importa que…?

-No, claro que no-susurró ella.

Parecía aturdida. No se movió cuando Vivek se acercó en su silla de ruedas y le cogió el brazo biónico con cuidado. Cuando apartó el cobertor que parecía piel (abriéndolo con un cuchillo), tampoco hizo el menor gesto, aunque sí se fijó en la mueca que hizo instintivamente Bruce.

-V…-murmuró, haciendo que el hombre alzara un instante la cabeza-, ¿de verdad es necesario todo esto?

Su rostro mostró por un instante pena, pero enseguida lo ocultó bajo una máscara de determinación. Volvió a fijar la mirada en su brazo mientras revisaba las conexiones.

-Lamentablemente, lo es.

-Pero… ¿qué ganaría la persona que nos está traicionando? ¿Qué le ofreció Thanos que es más valioso que nuestra amistad?

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pequeño lirio-suspiró él, y volvió a mirarla-. Mira, te quiero como si fueras mi propia hija, y no quiero que te pase nada malo. Ya bastante mal lo pasé cuando te vi tras el accidente-le acarició el cabello con ternura, colocándole un mechón tras la oreja-. Para mí, tú eres importante. Así que no permitiré que Thanos te ponga la mano encima, ni tampoco ninguno de sus compinches. Y si tengo que traicionar al jefe y a los demás… que me cojan confesado, pero lo haré si con ello te mantengo a salvo.

Suiren lo miró, y esbozó una pequeña, aunque muy cálida, sonrisa. Él pareció contentarse con aquel gesto, pues enseguida regresó su atención a su brazo. Determinó que estaba en óptimas condiciones, aunque por si acaso le inyectó más nanocritos que la ayudaran a sanar con más velocidad, y le preparó más de su brebaje especial para "seguir funcionando". En cuanto el corte que le había practicado se cerró, Suiren se alejó de Vivek tras darle las gracias; quería estar sola.

Sabía que había una puerta en la sala de Vivek que daba a otra habitación. Abrió la puerta y entró. En cuanto cerró la puerta, diminutas luces en el techo, en las paredes e incluso en el suelo se iluminaron, formando estrellas y constelaciones, y los altavoces del interior de las paredes empezaron a entonar una hermosa melodía celta. Suiren caminó hacia una butaca de las pocas que había por ahí y se sentó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en el reposacabezas.

Aquel ambiente era mágico. Cada vez que se sentía mal, o simplemente deseaba desconectar del mundo real, se venía hacia la habitación de Vivek (la Cueva, como algunos la llamaban) y se metía en aquel microcosmos que el científico había hecho especialmente para ella. Era su escondite particular, y su santuario. Allí, podía ser ella misma sin necesidad de disimular; los únicos testigos de sus lágrimas eran las estrellas artificiales.

Cerró los ojos un instante dejándose llevar por la música de Erutan. Su canción favorita, cantada en japonés, llamada _Radical Dreamers_, la transportaba a mágicos lugares. Sin darse cuenta, su voz acompañó a la de la cantante:

_Osanai te ni tsutsunda  
Furueteru, sono hikari o  
Koko made tadotte kita  
Jikan no fuchi o samayoi_

_Sagashitsuzukete kita yo  
Namae sae shiranai keredo  
Tada hitotsu no omoi o  
Anata ni tewatashitakute_

_Toki wa ai mo itami mo  
Fukaku dakitome  
Keshiteku kedo  
Watashi wa oboeteiru zutto.._

_.Watashi no mune no oku ni  
Itsukara ka hibiiteita...  
Yuzugu no shizuku yori mo  
Kasuka na sasayaki da kedo_

_Itetsuku hoshi no yami e  
Tsumugu inori ga  
Tooi anata no sora ni todoku you ni..._

Mientras su mente, inconscientemente, traducía lo que cantaba al inglés:

_He seguido hasta aquí en busca de_

_esa luz que brilla tenuemente_

_juntas en las manos de un niño_

_vagando al borde del tiempo._

_He seguido buscándote,_

_aunque no sé tu nombre,_

_porque quería compartir_

_mis sentimientos contigo._

_El tiempo envuelve el amor y el dolor_

_hasta que se desvanecen._

_Pero todavía los recuerdo_

_y siempre lo haré…_

_Pensé que no podía recordar cuando_

_un susurro empezó a hacerse eco…_

_en lo más profundo de mi corazón,_

_más tenues que las gotas de rocío de la noche…_

_Que esta oración me permita_

_ascender hasta alcanzar las tinieblas_

_de las estrellas congeladas,_

_y llegar a los cielos sobre ti, tan lejos…_

Era una melodía que a Suiren siempre le había transmitido paz y serenidad. Una melodía que le hacía pensar en un entorno cálido y agradable, un entorno que había sido destruido hacía años, en aquel accidente que se había llevado consigo gran parte de su cuerpo, su alma y a su familia.

Oyó que la puerta se abría y se sentó de golpe en la butaca, sobresaltada.

-Cantas muy bien-dijo una voz grave que ella conocía bien.

De golpe, todo el buen humor que había logrado reunir antes de la canción se desvaneció. No era que tuviera algo en contra de Thor, pero estaba empezando a sospechar que elegía el momento más inoportuno para hacerla descender a la realidad. Una realidad que no quería afrontar aún.

Se levantó de su asiento, molesta por que el dios del trueno hubiera roto tan rápidamente el mágico hechizo en el que había logrado sumirse momentos antes.

-Oye, te he hecho un cumplido-protestó Thor, molesto él también.

¿Desde cuándo habían pasado al tuteo? Bah, qué más daba.

-Muy bien. ¿Y?-ella le frunció el ceño-. ¿Esperas que te lo agradezca o te lo devuelva?

Él también frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca para replicarle, pero no salió nada, por lo que volvió a cerrarla para no parecer un sapo. Nunca estaba seguro de cómo hablar con ella. Sólo quería intentar llevarse bien con ella para poder asegurar el éxito de su misión, pero su férrea negativa a tratar con él hacía especialmente complicada la comunicación. Presentía que, si no intentaba al menos que le mirara con un poco menos de animosidad, su trabajo en equipo con el resto de los Vengadores se vería seriamente afectado; si dos de sus miembros discutían, no habría coordinación entre ellos, y eso podría influir también en sus otros compañeros.

En realidad, Suiren era consciente de esos mismos hechos, pero no podía evitar mantener una testaruda actitud ante cualquiera con un mínimo de humos suficiente para creerse un dios. Simplemente, la idea de admitir que alguien era superior a ella la cabreaba. Sentirse impotente jamás le había gustado.

La mujer japonesa soltó un suspiro, y se puso el pelo tras la oreja.

-Dudo que hayas venido aquí a hablar de cómo canto-dijo, con una cuidadosa voz neutra.

Thor carraspeó.

-Cierto. Deberíamos volver a la base. Allí descansaremos y planearemos qué hacer de ahora en adelante.

Por un instante no dijo nada.

-Será lo mejor-asintió entonces Suiren.


End file.
